Son of Medusa, Daughter of Mars
by Germanbrony2001
Summary: Having to deal with a loss is never easy especially if you have no time to mourn since you are constantly interrupted. This is the life of Marius Washington son of Samantha Washington, aka the Medusa. Enter a skilled silver haired beauty with the temper of her father. Will they find solace in another? Will a certain Hero try interrupt? Properly but find out more inside!
1. Chapter 1

DoMSoM ch1

Another normal day at Aunty Em's Garden Gnome Emporium. I was sitting in a small Pavilion learning for an up coming test after finishing working on my contacts. I wondered why mom… Sigh I am sad again. It was some time ago this fucker Percy fucking Jackson son of this fucktard of an abomination called god Poseidon, who raped my mother 2000 years ago, decided it was a great idea to come with a dumb half goat called Grover and this Annabeth Chase daughter of this monster called Athena who he fucking called motherfucking friends and decapitated my mother. If someone would ask me: I get your point but Percy did a deed for the rest of us by killing your mom, didn't he? Then let me ask you this: What makes my mother the monster and this watery shitnuget the hero. My mother wore sunglasses most of the time and didn't run around turning people left and right into stone. Instead she simply run her small store where I currently was and did nothing to the average human. Most of the statues were made in self-defence by us. Except the small girl that was an accident by me when I was younger. We played, my sunglasses slipped off and we had another statue not that great of an experience if you ask me. Especially, if you were just a kid and turned a good friend into stone. Nevertheless, my mother was a sweet, kind and loving person and raised me alone. And your so-called hero caused trouble all over the United States while he was on a quest. Given it was his first but he still caused way more chaos than necessary. But before I break out into an even greater rant about this subject with myself, I should really get back to learning. Gods why was chemistry so boring in class and so annoying to learn. I know I could potentially learn in my apartment in New York but I preferred to be on weekends here in New Jersey and run the shop in memory of my mother. Not that a lot of customers come regularly though. Sadly, weekends seemed to be the favourite hunting season for Demigods, so I have to deal with them now too. At first your nervous you might get killed but after the 20th time one of them appeared it gets a bit boring and you ask yourself why did they need so direly Gorgon heads. Interestingly, most of the Roman Demigods seemed to understand my point and didn't try to kill me after explaining my situation. This might be related that I still believe in their parents and sacrifice Mars often too. It was since my mother reappeared from the underworld and hid in Italia where she was accepted there by both gods and men. Grateful for the acceptance she received she maintained this believe all these years and raised me in such.

Well what little concentration I had before was completely gone now. So, I got up from my tail and slithered to the office of the small shop. It felt more natural to be in my Lamia form somehow although I won't deny the uses of having two legs, especially in a building with only stairs. I noticed how the sun glistered on my black and golden scales warming my back and tail up quite nicely. My hair hissed in my ears talking about how nice the wind felt on it and a million other things. As I got into the office and behind the office desk, I activated the coffee machine standing on a shelve nearby. I made myself comfortable on my tail sipping on my mug of coffee and picked up Ovid's Metamorphoseon libri. It was a book I wanted to read for a while but seemingly never got the time to do so. One of the main reasons for this was that he was a good friend of my mom. Afterall he told in it the truth of my mother's fate.

In nova fert animus mutatas dicere formas corpora; …

But before I could read on a siren blared from the surveillance system I had installed. This was not only because I wanted to protect the store from theft but also because I wanted to be alarmed if a human or demigod appeared on my doorstep and I was still in my Lamia form. And apparently, another Demigod wanted to hunt me down. Oh, the joy!

* * *

She wanted to prove she wasn't afraid of anything. Her friends had told her she would find a monster here to slay and prove herself. Even if her mother had said she shouldn't go she just ignored her. She was the daughter of Mars; her father be damned. And what was she going to up against? A Mintaurus? A Hydra? No merely a Gorgon so not a too hard battle. However, as she stood here before Aunty Em's Garden Gnome Emporium she was disappointed by the look of this half snakes supposed lair. Sure, the gate and the garden behind it was a bit run down nevertheless it seemed so … normal almost peaceful. She sighed and opened the gate and strolled through it. Against her prior opinion of the garden it was quite lovely but still a bit too wild to call it beautiful. She was surprised to see so many life-like statues then again it was the lair of a monster turning its foes into stone. She made her way to the main building without encountering anything alive. She entered expected to see the visage of a monster. Instead a handsome young man stood before her in the slightly dusty store. He was dressed in a yellow shirt and black jeans. His short hair was golden with a hint of green in it. His golden eyes appeared friendly although a bit warry. Two things put her off: the first being his green hair colour almost appeared natural. The second that his eyes almost appeared to have slit pupils. What shocked her more was that she knew this guy. His friendly expression didn't seem to waver at her confused one. "Hello what can we here at Aunty Em's Garden Gnome Emporium do for…"

* * *

"…you?" I asked her. The scales fell from my eyes (no pun intended) as I recognized her. She was Felicia Hardy. We went on the same school although we had not much to do with each other. She was more into track and fields and social life even if her temper was legendary throughout the school while I concentrated on science and swimming. "Hello Felicia what are you doing out here? Trying to buy a Garden Gnome for your apartment in New York?" I joked.

* * *

Felicia curled her silver hair around her finger. She didn't know how to answer this question for she had not expected to explain herself to another person on this hunt. And she couldn't explain the real reason foe her being her to a mere human. Even if this human was charming and smart. If she remembered correctly, he had defeated Yancy Academy team on his own in a quiz since the rest of the team became ill. She didn't know he had a weekend job especially out here.

"Yeah, something like that. How do you get this job, if you don't mind me asking? It isn't a job for most teens, is it?" She asked. She noticed how his expression changed from friendly to sad.

"Well." He chuckled melancholy. "I inherited this shop from my mother. May Pluto guard her soul." He spoke. This interested her. She didn't know he was worshipping the Pantheon of her father. He must have picked up her curious look since he explained: "It's a family thing. My mother raised me with the old roman believe. Pluto is the god." "The god of the underworld, I know. My family believes in them too." Technically this was true since her birth proved the existing of them. She noticed he didn't look too surprised. It was almost as if he expected it.

She decided to press for more information of how much was real in the world. "Do you believe in monsters such as a Gorgon? I do and I heard from friends a Gorgon was hiding here so I came here to check it out." Gods it sounded like she was out of a bad horror movie. "Gorgons? Here? Sorry we don't have any mythological monsters here. The closest thing we have here would be a statue of a Satyr." He laughed nervously. She just looked inquisitive at him. He sighed and stopped. "But in all seriousness, we don't have any monsters here. How much have you learned for test on Tuesday?" He asked trying to change the subject. Nevertheless, something seemed fishy to her. She had a feeling he knew more then he told her. "Enough. Say how did you get these statues? They look almost life-like."

"Most of them made my mother only a handful were made by me." "Wait these were hand maid?" She asked marvelling at the hopefully masterful craftmanship and not the conformation of her suspicions. "Yeah something like that." He stated a sour expression on his face. "Why did it sound like you don't like them?" She asked. "Most of them remind me of lost persons, some even friends." He sighed and looked at her. "So, Felicia what was the real reason for your visit here because you aren't the type for this whole dare crap you told me." He told her all friendliness suddenly disappeared from his voice. "Well, you wouldn't believe me if I told you my real father was Mars and I found out a Gorgon was hiding here, would you?" Wow did she really just told him the real reason for her being here. 'Smooth, gal, real smooth.' She thought to herself. And instead of the disbelieving look she expected from him she merely got the same expression than before a blank knowing look. "Yes. And I think you found this Gorgon you were looking for." He said. She looked shocked at him as his body form began to change. His hair rose and appeared to be snakes now. His legs melted into one long muscular tail. His clothes turned into scales on his body making it appeared as if he still wore clothes while still maintaining their black and golden colour although his tail was now the same colour. Now it made sense why his eyes appeared slit. "Well Felicia what are you going to do?"

* * *

I asked her raising an eyebrow. She seemed so irritated she stared at me without being able to say a word or do a thing. As soon as she got a bearing of her surroundings again, she turned her gaze away from me. I chuckled and ordered my hair to return to its former state as I said: "You know you would be turned to stone as soon as I laid eyes upon you, right? Even in my human form that is." She didn't know how to respond to this apparently since she still maintained her silence only interrupted by a muttered: "If this is true then why am I still human and not a stone statue?" "Well I said we had no monsters here, didn't I? Why should I turn you into stone for no reason?" I asked her. She seemed to think about it for awhile before shouting: "Because you're a fucking Gorgon! That's what you supposed to do normally!" I had to held back a laughter at her hypocorism. You see she once said she didn't believe in racial differences. Now, since she said this, I will make sure to tease her with this later. "I can assure you I won't turn you into stone if you behave meaning you won't try to kill me first chance you got. Now as for your question I invented contacts to contain my 'captive' stare. I am not a monster and neither was my mother for that matter. Now why don't we go sit in my office and talk things through with a mug of coffee for each of us, hmm?" I used my tail as another appendage touching her shoulder with my last words. She shivered under my tail but still nodded. So I dropped my tail and led her to my office and got another mug of coffee for her. I offered her a chair while I pulled one for myself since I changed back into my human form for her sake. Once I had done this, she obvious was more relaxed but still was a bit wary.

* * *

"So, what are your questions?" He asked her. She honestly didn't know what to ask first. She had so many questions swarming her mind she didn't know what to ask first. So, she just started with first although slightly silly question that came to her mind. "Have you poison like a normal snake?" He chuckled in response. He then reared back his face turned into that of a snake and spit something at a mirror. She was shocked to see something like ice forming on the mirror. "Does this answer your question?" She nodded and prepared her next question.

* * *

A.N. Hello again. Sorry for the inactivity but school and other stuff came up. Furthermore, there was and still is a bit of a writer's block. Anyway, to the story! Yeah, another story with Felicia as the main love interest but hey what can you do? She is an interesting character with a lot of potential most authors don't use. This story was somehow inspired by Clash of Titans and a following search for Medusa fanfics where I found the one called Inverted. Nice story btw. As for the universe it is movie verse with a lot of AU in it as you might have guessed. I might include content from the books since I haven't read them yet but will do in the near future. If you have any suggestions for this story (Characters (both Oc and from other universes), Story ideas or anything didn't mention) please tell them me. An editor for this story and other stories would help as well both in the quality and quantity of uploads. Until next time =)


	2. Chapter 2

Seras Victoria was really excited to see her best friend after an eventful weekend for her. She had texted Seras she met during her hunt of monsters a nice guy. Apparently, they met somewhere in New Jersey and had a long and interesting talk later. Furthermore, he was just like them from an immortal parent! She also said she would bring him to lunch to meet her. So, she waited at their usual table for them. While not in the middle of the "cool" area it wasnt in the "Loser" area either. Not that this was her opinion. When you fight against Mythological Creatures weekly it matters little where you sit in a high school cafeteria. Nevertheless, Felicia was a little late already and she didn't spot her white haired friend in the body of students quite yet. She wondered if a monster had attacked her friend on the way here. But before she could muse further on this matter two people let their tablets full of food drop on her table suddenly. The first was her silver haired friend Felicia. She almost gawked at her friend's companion.

He was Marius Washington one of the school's most prestigious students. She noticed whenever he looked at Felicia with his golden eyes, she ever so slightly flinched. "So, how exactly do you to meet each other?" She asked them trying to break the ice. She watched him staring constantly at herself making her shiver uncomfortably. She almost felt as if he would slowly strip layer after layer of her soul off trying to determine her worth. He seemed pleased what he had found as a wolfish grin replaced his blank look.

" _Why don't we switch in something more private?"_ He asked in a slightly German accented Latin. This shocked her since she didn't expect him to speak Latin so well. It was almost as if he was raised in it. "Sorry what are you saying?" She replied almost sweating. The others rolled their eyes in annoyance. She sighed and replied in her own Latin: " _Okay, okay I drop it!"_ While raising her hands in defence _. "Anyway, who is this immortal parent Felicia told me about?" "Medusa."_ He replied smirking. Seras nearly spitted her cherry juice out as she heard his reply _. "Wait, why am I not a stone statue?"_ "Because I have invented special contacts to made sure I didn't have to wear sunglasses 24/7, not that I don't like them but they aren't exactly practical in a classroom." He replied smirking. _"So, who is your parent?"_ He asked casually. "Pluto." Felicia answered for her speaking for the first time.

"So how was your weekend, Police girl?" She asked teasingly. Seras rolled her eyes at her nickname. She just turned up once, just one time at a Halloween party as a police woman and Felicia never let it slip. "Okay, but you have to tell me. How do you two exactly met?" She left the part _didn't you want to kill a gorgon?_ out but everybody here knew what she really meant. _"Well, I went to the supposed lair of the Gorgon and found out it was just a regular shop called 'Aunty Em's Garden Gnome Emporium'. It was a bit run down nevertheless seemed it was open. So, I went into the main building. Instead of finding a horrid monster I found him. We talked for a while before he saw through my fake reason for being there. He then told me he believed in our parents' pantheon. Right after that he changed into as he called it Lamia form."_ Felicia explained _._

" _I had to explain to her I wasn't turning her into stone and calming her down. Then she asked millions of questions and I answered them. After she finished, I proposed a deal: She wouldn't try to kill me, I wouldn't try to kill her and we had later diner. And I have to say I really enjoyed it."_ Marius finished the story with a slight smirk. "Well, this is definitely the most interesting story I had heard of how two people got to know each other." She proclaimed beaming. Before anyone could say something else a bell rang signalling lunch was over.

* * *

While some of her nervousness had dropped after they had dinner on Saturday Felicia still felt her heart drop whenever Marius looked at her. Maybe it was the thought he could turn her into stone the next moment if he would choose to do so? Maybe it was something more… romantic? She wasn't quite sure anymore. He was handsome, smart and even funny sometimes. Also, it was unheard of, which turned her a little bit on, that a demigod and a half monster… Her musing got interrupted by her best friend nudging her in her side. "What mental image are you fascinating about? You were almost drooling!" Seras asked her. She shocked her head trying to clear her minds of the images in her mind. "Nothing Police Girl." She answered looking at her notes correcting a small error. She sighed and focused on the subject of Calculus again.

* * *

I asked Seras and Felicia after finishing our test om Tuesday: "So how well do you think it went?" Felicia shrugged while Seras merely looked down embarrassed. "It could have gone better." The red eyed girl replied. "Would you two like to go to learn together for the test next week? And hang out afterwards?" I asked them. While Seras more or less beamed at the opportunity to go out Felicia appeared to still be wary of me. Sigh I hope this changes in the future. Nevertheless, she nodded in agreement after a while. "Good see you Saturday. Felicia, you know where." I said heading for my next class waving them goodbye.

* * *

I sat in my office looking over the bill of the store. Despite the fact I worked only on weekend I didn't have to worry about the future of the store. While my mom was successful I had more than enough income from the store, how even I had no idea, so I didn't have to use this money. I noticed a siren indicating my guest had arrived. So, I got up from my tail and slithered to the entrance hall.

* * *

Felicia walked through the statue garden knowing well all of them were once living people. It put her slightly off that the son of the maker had invited them to study. It seemed so unusual for a Monster to be nice to them. Her best friend didn't seem to be in her usual cheerful mood either. She noticed the door were opened and, in its frame, stood the current owner of the store in his half-snake form. Seras seemed to flinch but somehow was able to remain calmer than she had been once she herself knew what their host truly was. He opened his arms and greeted them: "Salvete filiae Martis et Plutonis!" (Welcome daughters of Mars and Pluto)

"Hello again, Marius." Felicia said nodding her head in his direction while Seras waved her hand at him. "Come in I have made coffee for all of us." He beamed and lead them into the building. She noticed the inside had change considerable. Gone were the dusted surfaces, the semi organized chaos and the half darkness of the unsteady light when she last was here. While it still showed signs of being uninhabited for a long time it was still a bit step up from its prior state. Now it almost resembled a messy student flat instead of an completely abandoned building. While they walked through the store Felicia noticed he was leading them not to his office but rather to a small pavilion behind the main building. And to her and Seras shock stood in the middle of it a small statue resembling a small, surprised girl. The statue seemed to have two different hair colours since part of her hair seemed to be lighter. To her feet lay a bundle of fresh flowers and on the edge of the pavilion stood a folding table with several mugs of coffee and a few school books. Marius sat himself on a sunny spot on the bench gesturing them to do the same.

* * *

"So, do you have any problems with what we are supposed to know for the test?" I asked them. After nearly half an hour I had an idea with what I was dealing with. Felicia seemed to understand most of the basics but had slight problems with the more advanced stuff. Seras on the other hand had problems overall with Biology. Nevertheless she showed potential to get these after awhile. After another one and an half hour and many cups of coffee later we all felt better prepared. Nevertheless, while we probably should have studied more it was a chance too unwind. And in a life of a Demigod/Monster you learn to appreciate these moments.

"And do you feel more prepared?" I asked them. Felicia nodded desperately trying to not look at me. It was strange ever since we met she seemed to avoid my gaze. Strange but understandable especially with what I can do. Seras also seemed to be back to her beaming selves, which reminded me:

"Hey Felicia why do you call Seras Police Girl?" This question resulted in Seras become less happy. However it seemed to have the opposite effect for Felicia. She seemed instantly started to look for something in her handbag.

* * *

Seras couldn't believe it. Just as she finally begun to understand the basics of Genetics Marius had to ask this question. And Felicia, who was always eager to tease someone, pounced at the opportunity. However, before she could interrupt her best friend, Felicia already had shown Marius something on her Smartphone. And based on his amused reaction she could guess what it was. Seras blushed heavily as he said, his head transformed fully into a snake making his wolfish grin even larger:

"So that's where it came from, Police Girl?" She rolled her eyes. She hated Felicia sooo much right now and wasn't afraid to tell her so either. Before both of her friends could tease her further she hastily came up with a different topic.

"Hey Marius why did we have to meet out here even if you have an apartment in New York?" This resulted in Marius's mood instantly darkening. Felicia also seemed to come down from her good mood.

"Well it has something to do with this shop. You see before long this shop was run by my mom Em. And in her homage I run this shop and try to keep it running during the weekend since I still have school." He said obviously melancholic.

Felicia felt for him. She knew how it was trying to live up to expectation. While her real dad was immensely proud of her for all she did for him and even often brag with her when he was with the other gods, her mortal family wasn't as happy with her. Her mother Valerie often disapproved of her choice and lifestyle while her mortal "father" was imprisoned.

"You said she ran the shop what happen to her?" Seras asked him. Felicia reeled back instantly as her... friend's expression changed from sadness to fury. While it wasn't directed at her or Seras she still had to think if this glare could rival one from her father.

"She was killed by three Greek heroes. Annabeth Chase, Perseus Jackson and Grover Underwood. Even if my mom wore sunglasses all the time they murdered my mother and even if she provided food for them. They fucking broke the right to hospitality and aren't punished for it by one bit. And do you now the best part?" Both nodded to shocked by his rant about the atrocities these Greek heroes committed. Both knew that this was a serious crime, especially since they knew from the tales of old what usually happens to those. "Annabeth Chase and Perseus Jackson are both children of fucking Athena and Poseidon, the cause of I and my mothers condition. Thanks to these jerks my mater (mother) went to Rome to begin anew." He seemed to finally calm down. Suddenly something dawned upon Felicia.

"Did your mom knew Ovid by chance?" She asked. Marius's fury seem to be replaced by more fond memories. "Yeah or at least she told me so once I read it. Aww good times."

"Hey Marius do you want to hang out after school on Monday?" Seras asked. She seamed to also have recovered from the shock of his fury. Felicia looked at her best friend bewildered. Even if she would like to get to know him better she was still shocked both at the thought of demigods and monsters becoming friends and that she looked to get information in her paws about him.

* * *

AN:

Hello again. I said this story was probably not one who will be updated shortly due to lack of a greater storyline. Well thanks to the story Emerald Eyes and Black Diamond Scales and some sleepless nights of musing I have made progress with it and was inspired.

I want to try something. I have dropped hints on two characters in this chapter. IF you guess it right AND write it to me in a PM (since I don't want to spoil it for anybody who wants to surprise themselves or couldn't figure it out) you have the chance to appear in this story (the magnitude depending on the difficulty) as a character (please write a normal name in the PM with the guess). However you are allowed to have only one guess with each character. If you like it I will try to continue this.

Additional Tipps:

1 I have started to write the next chapter and from Seras' sister screaming my ears hurt.

2 Look at my profile for the girl.


	3. Chapter 3

The rest of the weekend was thankfully quiet, thus giving me to study without having to fight off Demigods half the time. Monday remained thankfully the same, no Demigods beside my… associates of course. Allowing me to sit just a few blocks away from Midtown Highschool in a small café, awaiting them. We had chatted and decided to just talk and hang out something we rarely had the chance to do so. And before you ask, yes, we used our phones. Could you believe how hard it would be to fit in without them? And that is not even considering the fact how useful these Smartphones are. Thank the gods mom didn't stay in the Greek world. Utilising new technology beats transforming swords out of pens every day. Anyway, I wore my new pilot sunglasses and recognized my hair hissing its content into my head since I was in my human form and let it sit on top of my head just in case. After all it was a sunny day with a nice breeze. And while the Mist hid many strange things such as usually my hair, I preferred to be safe rather than sorry. Also due to utilising said technology the Mist seemed always a little thinner for us Romans. I was just enjoying another sip from my Espresso as I felt an itch on my nose, having felt it all day already. I sat my cup down and touched with my finger my nose. As I touched the offending skin it felt bone dry. Oh, that was just fantastic! And I thought I had still more time.

* * *

Felica sighed in annoyance at her friends' antics. Seras' sister was her usual self. Being a complete Emo unless she had something to kill, maim or destroy. And while in battle she was a great ally out of combat she could destroy any good mood in seconds. Fortunately, Seras was somehow able to drag her out of her hole for this occasion and the Sisters Windrunner and Victoria strolled behind her, the only similarities being their blood red eyes and straw blond hair. The former was clad in a black hoodie decorated with a screaming skull and black jeans with an expression that could turn lava into stone, her sister wore her usual bloodred outfit with a smile shining brighter than Apollon's car itself. Just then she spotted her acquaintance sitting at a sunlit table scratching his nose. Felicia had to hold back a chuckle. He looked quite comedic this way. It almost reminded her of one of these old cartoons. Seras noticed this too and also had to hold back a laugh. Meanwhile Sylvannas just rolled her eyes at their antics ever the humourless one, at least in Felicia's opinion. Nevertheless, the three friends continued to walk to the young Gorgon who had stopped scratching his nose and took another sip from his Espresso before looking up smiling.

* * *

"Hello, Felicia, Seras and I guess you must be Seras' sister Sylvannas." He said cheerfully making said teenager raise her eyebrows. Never in her life, albeit short as it was, had she encountered a Monster so open and unhostile, at least for now. Normally monsters she hunted with her sister and or their friend Felicia were either too dumb to utter a coherent sentence or tried to convince them to join them. Nevertheless, she would remain vigilante to ensure it wouldn't try anything harmful. She noticed her companions had relaxed no doubt fearing her to jump at it and trying to murder it. And while she could do that, she would place her faith in her little sister's and their mutual friend's judgement. Speaking of Felicia, she seemed to show signs of affection towards this Gorgon, a fact Sylvannas found intriguing.

"Yeah and you must be Marius, nice to meet the guy who made my little sister shut up for once." She answered ignoring said Police Girl, a nickname she relished to just annoy her even further, protesting about being called little, Seras was in fact just a few seconds older than her but also shorter, and accused of never shutting up. She of course wouldn't judge her friends' taste. From what little she could gather from her own experiences from sharing some classes with him but never actually talking with him he was a nice and smart guy who cared deeply for those he liked. And while it wasn't her taste in a guy it was fine for her friend if he made her happy.

* * *

Just as my associates settled into their respective seats, I noticed something off. The air tasted differently and my hair began to whisper that something would happen soon. And just then a group of ten girls in cheerleader costumes emerged from around the block. This make me groan out in annoyance as I recognized them immediately. Hadn't Hercules tamed them? These were the Thracian Mares and frankly they were all bitches. I mean sure most of the monsters were assholes or too dumb to care about anything. But while I had no problems with these kinds the 'Mares just got on my nerves. "No matter what happens next please follow my lead. And I can guarantee that nothing what I am about to say I actually mean." I spurted out to them trying to convince them not to fight. An advantage of a Demigod above a Monster? Once you pissed off a monster you had to fight it only once not for centuries. This is usually also the reason why we Monsters, or as I prefer to call ourselves Mythological Creatures, have a truce not like the Vikings. I mean come on having to fight for eternity the same enemies over and over again only to prepare for a Doomsday that might never come? No thank you. And that comes from a guy that sacrifices a god of war on a regular base. Of course, this wasn't always possible. And I don't even mean those mindless creatures like the Ophiotaurus.

"Oh hey, Mar. Are those, like, your meal or have you a task for them? Oh, I hope it's, like, the former because we haven't eaten and stuff." One of those horsefaced cheerleaders said making me groan inwardly. Apparently after Hercules had fed them their master their intelligence had dropped so low; they weren't able to be as aggressive as before. Unfortunately, this meant they would likely remain so for eternity meaning they won't grow out of this phase like normal teenagers would. I only hope my spot in Tartarus was as far away from theirs as possible. For Jupiter's sake if we are even in earshot distance, I won't be responsible for my actions when I return. On the other hand, if this meant to be near Stalin or Hitler, I would choose those walking lasagnes anyday.

"Sorry, "ladies". I haven't had a good Demigod in months and look how well they are fed up! Usually I only get them when they are much younger around six or so and they are so bony then. The best part of these are they don't even know they are demigods! So, if you please leave me to my lunch…" I explained trying to sound as if I didn't talk bad about my associates and prayed to Jupiter and Mars that they would forgive me.

"Really, Mar? Not even like a tiny bite? It has been ages since I have eaten demigod. Dad Possey has like forbidden us to eat them but how does the saying go, "What he shal know bothers hum" Or something like that." I had to hold back my hissing. I mean come on, how could you even butcher this simple saying. I swear by Jupiter and all of the gods they have like one brain cell, combined. The horse ring leader, I never even bothered to learn their names since their personalities were just alike one another, dull if you ask, took one step closer to Felicia. A passing mortal would see a bunch of cheerleaders around a table with one in particular almost doing a lap dance for one of the seated. For anyone with the Sight one would see a horse hungrily glaring at a young woman.

"Could you stop that?" I asked more irritated than before. While I had the misfortune to meet them before with another demigod, I hadn't felt this irritated. So, what was different now? Before I could ponder on this question, I remembered that my initial plan was busily backfiring on itself. Not only was the ring leader waving her fat ass, she is a horse what else would you expect, in my face she also eyed Felicia like she hadn't eaten in weeks, or at least my hair told me so. And while something like this would normally not worry me, I have seen Felicia almost break some nerd's arm in Gym for stripping her with his eyes and she still held back that day. Meaning her reaction would likely not be a peaceful one. So yeah guess this quiet get together is about to end. While I silently welcomed the training, I didn't have any of my weapons on me so the effect would be somewhat limited.

* * *

"Like nooo, duh. I think I will just take a small bitsie out of this one and we will be like on our way." This Thracian Mare said in her friend's face. And while Seras knew their, at least in her mind they already were, friend Marius said to just follow his lead and act clueless of what these Monsters were she noticed not only Felicia but also Marius tensing up. Signing she readied her powers expecting all Hades to break loose. Too bad nobody on the table expected to face a real fight. She like the rest of them didn't bring her weapons. Though she like the rest of her friends and hopefully Marius had trained in Hand to Hand combat, she in particular under her Master, she wanted to use her rifle some more. She only did call him Master to annoy him as he like to take nothing serious but was still a long-time friend of father. Something which amazed her to this day as their personalities would most likely crash. And while his pranks were annoying, they had immense fun pranking his master. She smiled wistfully at the thought of the Dairy Queen incident, all the trouble getting this car across the Atlantic had been so worth it. To bad they couldn't find enough Goats. The sound of hissing and chairs being thrown out of the way brought her out of her melancholic thoughts. Thanks to her Masters training she was fast enough to avoid a bite to the face by letting herself fall backward. She used the momentum to kick her opponent in the face making her loose a few teeth in the progress. Just as she wanted to get back up, she fell back on her ass. She heard a sorry from above her but her current opponent didn't leave her the time to reply. She just reached out with her left arm and letting her shadow power extend giving her opponent an uppercut in the process. She didn't leave the mare time to recover as her Shadow pierced her heart. This resulted in said mare bursting into golden dust.

She felt a chill passing across her spine. As she turned around, she found herself staring at another mare encased in ice and just to her right Marius in his Lamina form, his head resembling a snake one although proportioned correctly to his body. She nodded her head in thanks before smashing the ice sculpture to pieces. She didn't allow herself to rest and searched for her next victim an almost maniacal grin adoring her face.

* * *

Felicia swore profoundly. She hated how stupid these lasagnes had ruined her day. She hated how that dumb bitch had the AUDACY to stare at her like she was an item of food. And she absolutely, completely, hated how. She. Was. Fucking. NOT. Prepared. For. BATTLE. As daughter of the god of war one might had expect her to be always ready for battle. And while normally she had at least one Brass knuckle at hand, she thought she was just going to enjoy a coffee so she left her weapons at home. Before she could rant on, she was reminded she didn't have the luxury to rant in peace as another mare tried to eat her. The only thing holding the mare back was her hands holding her snout back. However, she saw her opponent head move backwards likely wanting to use a hoof to silence her squirming food. Felicia used this opening to put both of her hands on the mare's head and pull. With a wet splat she dislodged the head and threw it at another opponent. Unfortunately said opponent was only hit by golden dust as the Mare's head had dissolved.

She saw her friend Sylvannas also struggling with another mare. Felicia bend her knees before spring near the struggle. In mid-air she kicked the mare in her ugly head. Unfortunately, she miscalculated the force of her kick as it knocked the head against her friend's once. Sylvannas didn't seem to notice it much as she used something to stab in the exposed neck turning the mare into another pile of dust.

* * *

I took a look around me trying to find another opponent. Unfortunately, only the ring leader remained and she was several meters away. Not that this was a problem for me only my hygiene concerns. Still I overcame my disgust after all you don't know where they went and shot my tongue at her slinging it several times around her before pulling my head back. And let me tell you horse dung and rose perfume was one nasty combo. I would have to bath my tongue in bleach to get this taste out of it and many sessions with a psychologist to get rid of the memory. This was after all not only my taste organ but my primary organ of smell as well. I still pulled and before she knew what happened to her she was already flying through the air towards me. I caught her with my tail before wrapping myself around her several times before tightening my hold.

"Why are you like helping them?" She asked frantically gasping for air. Nevertheless, I just chuckled and changed my head back to my human/gorgon one.

"It's just like a brain." I said smiling cruelly. "You wouldn't get it." Before turning her to stone. I tightened my hold on the stone statue one last time before it turned to dust and small fragments and unwound myself from its remains.

* * *

Sorry for the long wait. I was focused on my finals and although I still have two exams left in maybe the end of Mai or begin of June, I decided to finish this and post it. I intend to also get another update for another story out maybe after Eastern. It will most likely be my Girls und Panzer fanfiction. After all, not only will I have to rewrite it due to have it more lore friendly I now want it to be less Stark friendly, especially Jon and Sansa (Thanks a lot Fucking Season 8). So yeah have fun and stay safe and healthy.


	4. Chapter 4

Just as Marius had crushed the stone statue of the last Thracian Mare, they had immediately cleared the area and decided to settle in another café a few blocks away. Sylvannas was taking another sip from her black coffee as she tried to control her adrenalin. She almost envied her sister a bit. While Seras' reactions to combat, especially if blood was involved, were a lot more volatile, something she still blamed her sister's visit to England five years ago for, she seemed to come back to her usual, annoying self in a heartbeat. Just as the events a few minutes ago replayed in her mind she remembered one detail and asked about it.

"Hey Marius, why didn't you want to turn those Horses into paste at first?" He chuckled looking almost melancholic. Well that didn't explain her associate's action. After the having fought side by side and after he had probably saved the Police Girl's life, she was willing to cross his name from the Most-likely-to-betray-her-and-her-friends/family List. But before she might call him friend, he had to prove a whole lot more. Afterall the title of Sylvannas' friend currently hold only one person, which was sitting at this table.

"Well you know how we 'Mythological Creatures' are basically immortal?" He asked resulting in them nodding in understanding. Although Monsters once slain remained slain for a while they usually came back. Sure, this could take hundreds if not thousands of years between their appearances but they still came back.

* * *

I leaned backwards in my stool stretching my arms. My friends winced when they heard a crack but I just smiled. It felt good to work out such kinks after a fight.

"Now imagine if you will to having a feud over something you had done over a thousand years ago. For example, your ruined someone's shoes and for the next thousand years whenever you see them, they usually attack you immediately. Not the most ideal circumstances for a quiet life I'd say. Sure, some of us Creatures seem to seek out confrontation with others. Some of them even are sanctioned to do so by the Gods. Cyclops are a good example. Other creatures like me who don't want to fight constantly have henceforth come to an agreement: We don't try to attack each other and our property. Also, should some decide to start a family with a not-Creatures they are off limits too.

Another interesting fact is, Tartarus is smaller than one might think. Meaning should such a feud be started you can usually hear them crying profanities at you at all times. And since such a 'Holiday' may last for a thousand years we try to make it the most enjoyable as we can avoiding feuds altogether if possible. Also, should your Dad," I mentioned to both Sylvannas and her sister Seras, "decides he doesn't like what you did on Gaia he may change some of your decoration in your home. Mom told me a story once about that. When my aunts tried to live in peace with society for themselves, they ended up with such a high body count in such a short period of time that Pluto decided they should listen to Le Sacre du Printemps for at least a hundred years. Mind you the last time they were here was in 1913 were this music was deemed barbaric. And as far as Mom told me Pluto changed the music every few years to account for humanities worst creations. But where she got that information from, I do not know." As I finished my tale, I couldn't hold back a sigh.

* * *

Felicia looked at her friend with sympathy. While he tried to contain his sadness from losing his mother, she still noticed it. For one who hadn't experienced a loss of a loved one for themselves it wouldn't be noticeable, but she had experienced it herself. Especially that last sigh, Felicia knew that one all to well. Her mortal 'father' was a loving one and from what little she could tell a good husband too, although his methods of paying the bills may some consider inappropriate. When he was taken in for his multiple high-class heists, she was just twelve. And since she didn't exactly like her mother, something made worse after she buried herself in her work after her husband was imprisoned, she was a full-on daddy's girl, a trend continued with her real father who choose to show himself a few day after her mortal 'father' was taken in. She cried herself to sleep these nights and swore herself she would honour his legacy. How she would do it she had no idea until Mars had revealed himself to her.

Sure, she could now understand her mother but it didn't stop her resentment for her de facto leaving her to grow up by herself. Her mother was also strictly against her embracing her heritage. But her Father be dammed she loved the thrill of hunting and she met all of her friends there as well. So, her mother could keep her opinion to herself for all she cared.

* * *

"So, if you don't mind me asking did you fight alongside each other often? I mean I didn't exactly study Martial Arts but the way you each… tumbled into each other well, it didn't appear that professional. Not that I was any better mind you." Marius said. Seras looked slightly confused at that. Wasn't it normal in a fight for allies to occasional bump into each other? Sure, when they were in the Roman Equivalent of Camp Half-blood, they did have one exercise where they stood in a shield wall but other than that they mostly just trained for a heroic duel. And now when they hunted together, they had seen no reason to work actively on their fighting. And why would they? Each Mythological Creature they fought thus far was either a complete pushover in one way or another or the tactics from Camp worked just fine. Also figuring out a new strategy for fighting them would be time consuming as well and turning it into practise was another story entirely. Heck they were still young and had an already full timetable with Highschool, Hunts and their social lives. And Seras had to admit that for these reasons she and her sister had accepted infective fighting.

Seras noticed however Felicia was immediately on board with the way the conservation was headed. In fact, she tried to talk her friends into reworking their hunting strategy on multiple occasions already but was shot down every time. Sylvannas simply preferred to sit in her dark room and she herself wanted to do it only when her Sister would show up. She stated that when not all of them trained the effect would be for nought. Honestly, she wanted to spent this extra time with her otherwise distant sister. Seras suspected Felicia only wanted to do this to hone their skills. After the last fight Seras also began to see her friends reasoning a bit more.

"While I might let me be convinced, that we might need something like training somewhere in the future. Currently I see no need for it. Every Monster we came across was either a pushover or we dealt with them with ease with our already existing training. So, tell me why would we need new training?" Her sister said making a certain Police Girl groan inwardly. Why did her sister see evil everywhere all the time? Well she did get their fathers bad mood when his wife wasn't there. Only instead of six months for him for her it was the whole year but that wasn't the point. It had become annoying even for her to hear her sister shooting down anything nice when it was offered to her at every opportunity. Not that she wasn't curious herself why he brought their last fight up.

"Well I personally like to be rather not be found wanting when it comes to training. Also, something I noticed during me being 'hunted' by Demigods is that you tend to be more creative with how you approach opponents. Heck that fucker Percy used a display of a mobile to approach my mother and he had basically no training whatsoever. So, let's say some Demigods align with the forces of the Titans or a new war with the Greeks would break out. Maybe they would use sand or some other dirty trick. What would you do then?" He exhaled having talking himself into a bit of fury. Seras suspected the reminder of that Demigod in particular did quite a number on him. "Look I don't say I am any better than any of you. Hades, I relied more on my abilities in that fight than any of you and my actual training in CQC is quasi non-existent. If you want, we can do it together. I know I won't be much help in the training but I am a quite good at a workbench. So, I could give you equipment like these." He mentioned to his eyes. Seras wondered for a moment what he meant. Then she remembered that he managed to contain a Gorgons Deadly Stare into something he could control with ease. Her musing was interrupted by Felicia excusing both herself and her friends for a few minutes to discuss this offer. Her friend asked both of them what they thought of the offer.

"Well I think it is a great offer. Afterall not only are his abilities pretty useful, his opinion might come in handy when we train and have you seen the tech, he managed to produce by himself? I think I haven't heard of a Cyclops managing something like that! Also, he seemed to be quite knowledgeable of any Monsters we might face. Furthermore, why look a gift horse in its mouth?" Seras stated shrugging.

"Sure, it might be a boost to have him on the team but at what cost? On how many Quest did we actually went? How many Monsters did we actually encounter that warranted this extra training? A few at best. And how likely is it he tries to mess with us to gain an advantage for himself? What would we do if he betrayed us right in the midst in a battle and all our strategies rely on having him fight with us? I say we rather don't change a thing. It worked so far so why fix something that isn't broken?" Sylvannas replied leaving the final decision upon Felicia. After a few stressful discussions over the years they decided to settle for a simple vote of majority for decisions which would affect the group long-term. Any short-term decisions would be made by Felicia, the de facto leader of their group. Seras looked at her friend trying to determine what her opinion on the matter would be.

* * *

Felicia weighed her options. On the one hand there was Sylvannas point of view, basically why take an unnecessary risk when everything just works? Sure, they maybe had only two Quest under their belt and it was only five years after their 'introduction' into the World of Demigods and their actual free time was already pretty limited. Also, the number of actual worrying enemies was equally small. Still this didn't mean it wasn't good to be prepared for the worst. She had also a feeling this relative peace would soon enough end. Seras' option wasn't perfect either. Sure, it would be nice to have this additional manpower as proven in the fight they just exited. Without Marius help they wouldn't have noticed those Mares so soon and might have faced a bigger challenge than they already did. And his promise of technology was enticing as well. But what if he would betray them at a really inconvenient point, say a battle, she had no idea how to prepare against something like that. And while it was true that she had got a feeling on how he operated and it was thus unlikely that he would betray them, he may just play to get their trust. Still their performance in the fight against these Horses really angered her. She was just so angered how 'bad' she did. She was a daughter of Mars; her father be dammed. And if Marius indeed was able to give them this edge, she was indeed willing to accept the risks. Also, his claim about Demigods was backed up by her father. She had visited him last year in prison and she had told him of her heritage.

She feared he might be angry at her but he simply hugged her. Saying although she wasn't his real 'daughter' she would always remain his little girl. After telling him of her first Quest he gave her the same advice Marius had given them: The fewer abilities an opponent naturally had the more creative they tended to become. Also, training with him meant they would spend more time together. Something she knew she enjoyed the thought of. "I have to agree with Seras on this. But I think we should insist that we three train against him in particular. As he said when training we shan't be found wanting," Felicia said slightly chuckling making Sylvannas groan.

* * *

AN

So yeah I am back. This story will likely receive another update soonish as I have the next chapter basically finished but have to edit it still. Regarding the Warrior Princess I am working on another chapter but due to the fake Season and me disliking my first chapter it will be a rework of this chapter. Girls und Panzer on the other hand will probably receive an update soonish as well.

Again if you have any questions or suggestion please let me know.

Until next time =)


End file.
